Into My Past--Prequel To Led Through Time
by Fangirls at 221B
Summary: Elizabeth Jackson is a 24 year-old Whovian who has been watching since the reboot. the owner of the orphanage had always played it to somewhat make up for her strict husband. Lizzie lost her parents at age 8 and sister at 16. - This is a back story story with two sightings of The Doctor. I included most of the first chapter of Led Through Time in the end chapter.
1. Chapter 1: Orphan And What Happens Next

**Hey guys, this is only a three-chapter story. This is a back-story prequel story with only about two sightings of The Doctor. I hope you enjoy! This is a prequel of Led Through Time by me.**

Chapter 1: Orphan And What Happens Next

The day was is October 31, 1998. I was eight years old, I had one sibling, Gracie, her actual name is Grace, but I've called her Gracie since I could talk. My parents, Kate and Jack, got murdered this day. I couldn't tell by what, because the man evacuated me into his futuristic-looking home. I didn't see a couch, but there was two chairs. And some sort of computer. But I was to busy crying in the corner to pay attention. It was Gracie that later told me what it looked like.

It was 10:30, usually by then we'd be fast asleep, but I managed to wake up enough to drag my two-years-older sister into the closet with me. I heard faint robotic voices below me. Which was, none other than my parents' bedroom. I didn't remove my hands from my ears.

I heard bits and pieces of the voices. "Ext-...Lizzie...future..." Before I could start crying I heard a moan and saw my sister moving.

"Gracie, be as silent as you can." I whispered.

"Okay." She whispered back. I heard my mom screaming and my dad's voice. I covered my ears even harder.

What I heard from my father was "Leave the girls alone!" He said before uttering the words I will never forget. "Take me, not them."

Me and my sister started crying, beginning to not care about the intruders. My crying turned to full on sobs when I heard something hit the floor and the voices stop. Moments later a heard more voices the robot said something about a...a...Doctor. And the other voice somehow drove the intruders  
>ut after I heard a weird noise, like...a weiaruauaraur, but more robotic.<p>

I saw a shadow outside the closet door and then hugged Gracie as tight as I could.

"Hello in there, I'm not here to hurt you." I let go of my sister and creaked the door open as little as I could, letting him only see a half inch of my face. "What's your name?" He said kindly.

"How do I know to trust you?"

"I got the mean-man-out."

"Are my mommy and daddy okay?" I whispered. Gracie crawled over to me. "Are they-" I stopped for a moment "Are they dead?"

"Yes. But you need to come with me."

I opened the closet door fully. He reached over and grabbed one of me and Gracie's hands.

"Come on, run as fast as you can."

Soon after he took us to his "magic house" as Gracie called it. And gave me a necklace, he said it'd make me safe. I wore it everywhere. He soon turned us in and said our parents died, none of out family said they could take care of both of us, so we ended up in an orphanage, "Sunny Days Home For Children".

And let me say, it was not sunny the slightest bit. The woman that held us was nice, but her husband, not so much. I spend many days hiding in the room that had been given to me. When I wasn't in the cheapest school they could find within the city.

I became shy, until I was in late high-school, because I knew I would be torn away from the nice lady's husbands abuse soon enough. He was strict, and drank too much, while the lady was nice, and when her husband got really mean, she'd give us more dinner, or sneak us a book to read or something. Some nights, starting up when the old classic, Doctor Who, started back up, we'd watch the show.

One night, me and Gracie decided to start planning an escape, because we grew tired of the screaming and strict rules. We stayed up fifteen minutes past bedtime, which is longer than any child had stayed up here. The kids had made a secret record book. Like longest stayed up, longest out in the woods, longest gone without them finding the broken plate hidden well in the garbage.

"Ok, Gracie," 14 year old me said to 16 year old Gracie. This was the only year we had left to escape. Our birthdays were late in the year, It was late August. I was born very early October and she was born in September. Sunny days had a strict once 18; you're out, once 15; get a job, once 10; start chores, once in at least 1st grade; get all A's, rule. This is exactly a week after the new Doctor Who season ended. "Papa's at work and Momma's at the store. I think it's time. I've saved up enough money to buy a small flat."

"I got enough to buy food and cheap necessity item's for at least two months."

"I'm not sure we should do it this now, though. If we save up more maybe we can buy an apartment once Momma and Papa get you into Collage. We've been putting half our pay in a jar to save up for collage if they don't get it for us."

"I think you're right. By next September we'd have even more money."

"No matter what, we'll make it together. Okay?"

"No matter what." She said, before pulling me into a hug.


	2. Chapter 2: Here We Go Again

**Hello peasants! **

**Ok, I was going all Stormageddon Dark Lord Of All for a moment there. Sorry. This is a depressing fanfic and I'm terribly sorry for that.**

**Not really. LET MY INNER MOFFAT SHINE THROUGH MUAHAHAHAHA! Anyways, enjoy.**

Chapter 2: Here We Go Again

It happened again. I was 16, it was exactly a year since that conversation. I was hiding in yet another closet, along with most of the other girls. I was worried about my sister. A little too worried. I (quite Idiotically) exited the closet. Using the movies I've seen, I sneakily headed to the quaint living-room. I saw nobody in the kitchen so I tried my best to rush through it. I rammed into someone. I didn't look at his face. Not once. I still don't know how a managed that.

"Sir, uh, my sister, she's-she's somewhere. She was in the living room and then we-we got attacked much like when I was eight I don't know what your name is but please help me. She's all I have left." I said.

Though, it came out more like "Siruhmysistershe's-she'ssomewhere. Shewasinthelivingroomandthenwe-wegotattacked. MuchlikewhenIwaseight. Idon'tknowwhatyournameisbutpleasehelpme. She'sallIhaveleft."

"Hey, Lizzie, Calm down."

"Please, Gracie's in trouble. Hurry!" I sobbed out.

"Gracie?" He said, very shocked.

"Yes, sir! Please help me!" Even though I didn't look at his face, nor did I know who he was, I felt...safe.

"Yes, it's very important that you stay in here."

"If she-" I stopped and looked down. "If she dies, tell me. I've lost everything, okay? If I lose her you don't need to give me the 'I did everything in my power' crap."

"I promise." He uttered, before heading out the doorway.

I sat in the flat I was forced to buy with me and Gracie's money. As I stared blankly at the wall, I thought through my life. It had been a happy, yet horribly depressing life and I managed to not have a mental breakdown and murder seven people. I got up to start baking, yet again, like I did when I was in a bad mood. I was about 18 by now, and it had been about two years since my sisters' death. I lost everything.

I picked up my phone, after, of course, putting a batch of double-chocolate cupcakes in the oven. "Hey Amber," I said through the phone

"Yeah sweetie?"

"I, um, was just thinking about my family,"

"Liz, you need to stop that. That was all in the past."

"Come on, Am, you were there. Papa was a jerk. And I told you how I ended up in that horrid place."

"I know, I lost my family too."

"Yeah, but not as bad as I had it, and you know Papa was harder on me."

"Yeah, I know, Liz."

"Wanna come over. I think I have some popcorn somewhere. Maybe I can turn on Doctor Who."

**Mad Girl With A Keyboard:**** I always look forward to your reviews :). I wasn't trying to make it sad, it just...was. And We're assuming "Papa" (Fun Fact! The lady's husband made 'em call them Mama And Papa.) was a cheapskate. And I think the rest of it was cleared up in this chapter because of Amber. **

**HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED!**


	3. Chapter 3: Ends And Beginnings

**It depresses me to say this, but this is the last chapter of this fic. But don't worry, it won't take long to catch up with Led Through Time by me, AKA co-owner of ****Fangirls at 221B****. Hope you enjoy the last of my inner Moffat.**

Chapter 3: Ends And Beginnings

So this was my life. Birthdays and holidays I'd spend with friends I met and their family's.

And probably everyone's asked "Where's your family?" Or "Next year I can come to your family's party, I bet it's amazing."

And my smile would fade. "My family's...dead." I'd reply with a sad look.

"Oh. Oh, I'm sorry I asked." They'd reply, before, of course, making an excuse to go elsewhere. You see, Amber's the only one who actually understood. She was what I actually had. She was my family.

Year's passed and soon I was about 22. From the money I gained from my diner job, I upgraded flats. No matter where I lived, I had three pictures on my nightstand, one of my parents, one of me and Gracie, and one of my family, not long before the incident.

Oh yeah, this day, it was Thanksgiving. I sat at a table. It was Amber's family's dining table. I spent every holiday there. They were my family. Though, I dated her brother once. Didn't work out. Sorry, John. _I was one who broke up with him. _

We're going off track. After a somewhat awkward silence, I said

"I want a toast, to my family my parents died about 14 years ago and my sister 6. They were an amazing family."

After we had toasted Amber said "Are you ok? Because the anniversary of their death was late last month."

"I know." I said "I'm fine, I guess. I did what I did every year." And by that I meant, Choco chip pancakes for breakfast, (Which is what I had for breakfast that day) And I went out to eat for dinner. When Amber was alive, we'd sneak out and eat burgers at a close restaurant. I ate the same burger order every year since I was about eleven. It was a sort of tradition, ok?

"Yes, I know. Since I'm kinda your family now, I was thinking I could start going to your yearly dinners."

"I donno. Every year I go to the same restaurant, and eat the same order."

"It's fine if I can't. I was just thinking you shouldn't be alone-"

"I know. It's just, it's a day for my parents. You'd have to, I donno, order the same thing, or something."

"I'm fine with that. We could sit, talk about memories, and I'd order the same thing."

"I guess we could try it next year."

And That moment on, she went to the dinner's. The rest of the year went by and soon I was 24, the day I ran away.

I was in a mood again. So I got off the couch and headed to the kitchen to bake a cake, or cookies, or a pie, or brownies. Obviously I got a little more angry when I ran out of milk. So I headed out.

When I was about halfway home it was almost dark. And maybe gonna rain.

"Right," I mumbled to myself as I kept walking. Suddenly a man ran straight into me. Sending the half-gallon of milk to the ground. As it slowly glugged out I turned to the man. "Sir, why don't you watch where you're going?!" I yelled

"Sorry, I was just, uh, running." He said, he was wearing a bow-tie and and suspenders and his hair was swept off to the side.

"Yeah I saw that." After a moment my non-angry brain kicked in. "Sorry for yelling, I was just, uh, getting home. What's your name?"

"I'm The Doctor. And you should really run." He said, while looking behind him nervously. Suddenly a lizard looking thing came in my sight.

"What in the heck is that?"

"That is...very dangerous." He glanced at it again. "Right, now," He grabbed my hand. Before I could react he said "Run." And took off, dragging me behind him. Quickly, I caught up to him. He lead me to a small blue box. I stopped short.

"Wouldn't that be a bit of a...um...tight squeeze?"

"Trust me. It is far from it. We have no time. Inside!" I walked in and my mouth dropped open.

"Its..."

"Go on, say it." He said. "I've heard them all."

"The TARDIS." I mumbled. Suddenly I remembered it all. In the moment I forgot completely about Doctor Who, which is a rare thing.

"What? How did you know?"

"I... know everything. I'm all-knowing."

He looked at me suspiciously. "I've heard that before." He mumbled. "Do I know you?"

"No, I've never met you."

"No I've met you befor-" His eyes grew wide. "Lizzie!" He yelled, before running over and hugging me.

"How did you know my name?"

"Oh, mixed timelines. Right, Lizzie Jackson, I am The Doctor."

"Yes I know. Give me a minute...Stay still." He stood like this was normal. "So, your hair, plus TARDIS, early eleven. What was the last thing you fought?"

"Big fish. Before you ask, Rory and Amy are back at their homes, because."

I sighed and then said "I was right. Take me somewhere beautiful."

"How do you know I even want to take you anywhere?"

"Well, when you realized it was me, you seemed happy to see me, so, I've traveled with you in my future and your past."

"And, Lizzie, once again, is right." He grinned. His face then fell. "Wait, Elizabeth, you're normal. You're not-"

"Not what?"

"I've said too much." He said "We should pick up Amy."

After a moment the TARDIS shook. He left for a moment and returned with Amelia Pond.

"Lizzie?" She said. After a moment she stood and stared at me. "What's wrong?"

"Uh, timelines, I don't know you yet."

"So that means your not-" Before Amy could finish the sentence the Doctor cleared his throat. "Right." She said

"How's Rory?"

"He's Rory." She simply replied.

"Doctor, can you take me somewhere amazing?"

"Of course I can." He then flipped switches and pressed buttons until he flung down one big switch.

**Sadly, I haven't gotten any more reviews yet. Which, P.S. I reply to as many as I can. I hope you enjoyed. Make sure to read Led Through Time, which is probably the reason you clicked this. ****BBBBYYYYYEEEEEE****.**


End file.
